In the treatment of surfaces with liquids, it is well-known that the treating liquid can be applied by the spraying or squirting that are used in dishwashers or paint spray devices. At the same time, it is considered the state of the art to support the action of spraying or squirting of liquids by means of mechanical auxilliary devices, such as brushes in car-washing machinery.
The process of drying these surfaces treated by the liquid takes place, as is widely known, by blowing over it an air stream, especially hot air. A disadvantage of all these known operation procedures is in that the treating operation uses a considerable amount of liquids as well as a large amount of hot air. By a mechanism support of the operating by brush rollers and the like, the amount of liquid may be somewhat reduced, but the disadvantage of this, however, is that the roller brushes are often damaging to parts which protrude from the surface areas.
The purpose of the present invention is to eliminate the disadvantages of these known surface-treating procedures. For this reason, the invention has to do with a process for treating surfaces with liquids, especially for the application of liquids to, or for the removal of same from the surface, and the process in every case is very efficient.